


A Revenge Tail

by insert_dumbass_name_here



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A few O/Cs, Alternate Universe, Because im a slut for those, But like you dont know anything about them, F/F, How Do I Tag, Idk if anyone actually ships this, Non-Canon Relationship, Zarcon is a dick, i wrote this at one in the morning, mermaid au, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_dumbass_name_here/pseuds/insert_dumbass_name_here
Summary: Allura and Pidge get turned into mermaids and they try to figure out how this whole thing works.





	A Revenge Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun

Allura's POV

The wind was roaring in my ears, the rain was hitting my face at what seemed like 200 Miles Per Hour. You could hardly see the person five feet away from you with the rain, wind, and fog mixed. Well it might have been different for other people because of the water in my eyes. I would have used my hands to block my face from the rain but, well, they were tried behind my back. I look over to Pidge who was in the same position as I was; feet and hands tied together, soaking dresses clung to our bodies, wet hair flying in our faces, shivering on the edge of the ship.

"We're sorry girls but it's not safe for you to be on here." Shouted Zarcon, one of the sailors who has had it out for us for a long time.

"Yeah, says who?" I yell back, trying to be heard over the wind. Pidge and I could hear the grunts of her brother trying to break free from the guards that were holding him, preventing him from helping us.

"Me!" he shouts back.

"You're not the captain!" I argue.

"Well, I don't see the captain here, so I'm the one who will be giving orders." He said, gesturing to the few people we could see through the rain.

"Now," He yelled, turning to the crew of the ship, "I don't think there are any objections-"

"I object!" Pidge's brother, Matt yelled. Zarcon swiftly walked over to him and punched him in the stomach.

"If I hear one more word from your mouth, you won't live to see tomorrow." He threatened. He walked back over to us.

"You see," He said smiling maliciously, "the only reason I didn't kill your brother was so he could watch you drown."

"You monster!" Pidge screamed, pulling against her constraints.

"Yes, I know." he said with an evil grin. "Now this conversation has been lovely, but I can feel the ship breaking as we speak." He got closer to us with every word. "Now it's time for you to go!" And on that word he pushed us off the edge of the ship and into the unforgiving depths of the ocean.

I felt the waves go over my head before I could take one last breath of air. I tried to get out of my restraints but it just used up my remaining energy. I had so many thoughts going through my head. _Did Pidge die? Was it peaceful? I hope it was peaceful. How long until I die? I'm ready to die. I never got to tell her._ As the darkness began to take over, my last thought was, _I guess I'll see her in the next life._

But I was never met with a bright light.

Seven years later

Pidge's POV

I woke with a start and immediately sat up. My hair felt strangely light. I looked around and was greeted with lots of exotic looking plants floating back and forth, a blue horizon, and fish? I don't remember that being normal. Then again, I don't remember much at all. Like how did I get here? Even if it was a quiet and calm surrounding it was disturbing not remembering what happened. Suddenly it all came back to me. The storm. The Ship. Matt. _Allura_ _._

At that thought I tried jumping up to go see where she was until I realized I was still tied up.

"Oh good, you're awake." I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. "Here let me cut those for you."

As soon as she came into view I saw she had a tail? This I _knew_ wasn't normal.

"What are you?" I asked, slightly frightened, slightly intrigued.

"My name is Sally." She said swimming in front of me so I could talk to her. "Oh you mean this?" She asked, gesturing to her tail.

I nodded so she explained, "I'm like you. I was thrown overboard my ship because I was a woman and so I was dangerous. Overtime we slowly begin to learn how to breath under here and grow tails so we can swim. That's really all I know about this."

I looked down to just realize that I had a tail too. I nodded while staring at it. It was a grass green and the fins were semi transparent. I was fascinated by how the light reflected off of it. After a while of admiring my tail I remembered why I tried to get out of the restraints.

"Where's Allura?" I ask in an urgent voice.

"Oh, that other woman you came down with?" I nodded my head frantically. "She's this way. Follow me!"

I got up to try and swim but fell like an anchor onto the sand.

"A little help?" I asked Sally.

"Oh yes, you're new at this. So you swish your tail back and forth like this. Okay now a little faster. Yes now wiggle your body a little. No, like this. Okay now to steer you..."

A little while later

"Allura!" She was laying peacefully on the sand with some seaweed crafted as a pillow.

"She hasn't woken up yet. You can see her transformation is almost done because she is beginning to breathe. Her tail has been done for a while now so she should wake up any minute now."

"Oh. Quick question, do I get one of those?" I said, gesturing to the pillow.

"Darling, we don't sleep. I doubt you'll need to. You slept for seven years!"

_Seven! How had life changed on the surface? How have people changed? Is Zarcon still alive? Is Matt okay?_

"Um," I put my hand up about to ask a question, then thought better of it. "Never mind." I mumbled.

"No, what is it? Ask all the questions you need."

"Okay, so how is my brother?"

She looked at me with fond eyes. "He's fine. Pierce and his men didn't kill him after you were gone. Big mistake on his part. Once they were close enough to shore he swam then ran away to an almost deserted city. Found a job, a good one at that, and met a guy named Shiro. They are currently married and adopted two kids."

"Is he good to my brother?"

"They are happy together, yes."

"Good." I said, happy my brother found someone, no matter their sex. "Second question, what would happen if I woke her up now?" I said looking at Allura, wanting her to wake up.

"The process would not be completed. For some it would mean dysfunctional tails, for her, she wouldn't be able to breathe correctly down here or up there. It would be a living hell until she died." I shuddered at the thought of her having to endure that.

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem whatsoever. Just call me if you need me!" She said, swimming into the blue of the sea. _The sea. I was in the sea. I was a mermaid. Allura wasn't awake. I'm alone until she does. What if she doesn't? Would I_ -

The thought was interrupted by Allura sitting up and whipping her head around. I swam over to her to calm her down.

"Hey." I said in a small voice, putting a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see my face then scooted away on the sand.

"Who are you?" She asked, with a defensive but frightened look in her eyes.

Those words hurt more than they should have, but then I remembered I didn't know what had happened when I woke up so I sat back and waited for her to remember.

After a while of studying my face she got a look of realization on her face then she relaxed.

"Katie." She said in a relieved tone. She tried to swim over to me but just moved an inch off the ground before going back down again. She looked confused and turned her head to see her tail. Her's was stunning. It was black with pink lining each scale. She turned to me with curious and wide  eyes. "What happened?"

Allura's POV

"So, Sally," I said, testing the name out. "what do you do down here?"

"Well, we have well established cities at least five miles from each other. There are so many things to do. Where do I start?"

"How about all the singing I hear. What's that about?" I ask.

"Ah, the main event. Luring." she said.

"Why the main event?" Pidge pipes up.

"They tried to end ours, so we get to end theirs." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Wanda and I looked at each other, wondering what she meant, then it clicked.

"You guys-"

"Kill the sailors-"

"For revenge?" We finish each other sentences.

"Basically." Sally shrugged.

"I'm liking this place more and more." Pidge commented. It surprised me to her her say that, but I liked this new side of her.

"So," I asked smirking, "how do we do this?"

"Well, to start off simple, our singing lures them wherever you want them to go. We keep our vocal chords nice and in tune at all times."

"Seems simple enough." I shrug.

"There are some laws though." We both mentally groan but listen anyways. "Rule #1, don't go around luring innocent sailors unless you have permission. Rule #2, If the ship that's spotted is the one you got thrown off of you get the pleasure of luring and killing them. Addition to rule #1, you get permission by asking The First."

"The First?" I ask.

"Mhm. The First one of us. She has seen everything, knows everyone, and now you get to meet her too!"

We started swimming towards what seemed like a castle made out of sand, shells, coral, and seaweed. As soon as we got to the giant coral doors, a horn blew 4 times.

"That's Hailie's ship. I hope she has fun with this one!"

"This one?"

"Yes! If there are men with evil intent, or they're about to throw another one off, we can lure the men away and save the women. Unless they seem useful to us at all they should live the life we never got to. So Hailie's done a couple of those. She's really good at it to. She has an amazing voice."

"How do you, how do you say it, lure the men?" Pidge asked.

"We're going to talk to the first about your lessons. Now before all the fish in the sea die, let's go!" she motioned for us to follow her and swam ahead.

Once we swam through the coral doors, Pidge and I stopped in our tracks. There were lots and lots of people. It seemed there were more inside the castle than outside! Everybody was doing something. Some people were swimming around with what seemed like food on silver plates. Some were cleaning every inch they could, while some were just swimming around, talking to the people around them.

"Come on slowpokes! The First's this way!" Sally exclaimed.

We followed her down long wavy hallways and along the way lots of people greeted us.

"Why are all these people so friendly?" I asked.

"Well, they were in the same spot as you at some point. Just found out they almost died but didn't, that's a little weird if you ask me, and are about to meet a huge person!"

"I guess." Said Pidge. "Just how "huge" is this person?"

"She built all of this! When she was down here she and the woman she came with discovered what happened, and how to use our voices the way we do now! They built this in case someone else had the misfortune of being like them. So after 148 years of building, developing, and explaining, we have this!"

"148 years?" Pidge exclaimed.

"Why yes! Her wife would be so proud."

"Wife?" We ask in unison.

"Um, yeah." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "You think we all live alone without love down here? You know the girl Hailie I was talking about?" We nodded our heads. "She's my wife! No one judges you down here! Millie over there has a fish as a husband! But it's more common to have a wife around here." She whispers the last part to us.

I look over at Pidge but we make eye contact, and look away from each other. Sally sees this and smirks at us then turned around and resumed leading us through the castle.

 _I wonder what that smirk meant._ I thought.

As we approached a new set of huge coral doors two guards swim towards us.

"What is your business with The First." one of them asked.

"These two are the new kids in town. I've been assigned to show them to her to get their lessons." Sally says.

"Proceed." The second one states. The coral doors open up on that command and we're met with a sight I don't think either of us will forget.

Pidge's POV

The First is like no one around. She radiates maturity and wisdom, unlike any of the other people we've seen swimming around. There's also that fact she's sitting on a high throne with a what seems like 50 foot long tail, but is most likely around 4 feet. But it's a lot bigger than anyone else's. 

Her tail was an astonishing royal purple color that faded into a yellow. She had pale skin and long brown hair.

"Hello Sally, how are you today?" She asked in a soft voice, as if she was worried she would scare us off.

"Doing fine. Here are the two newcomers." Sally introduced us.

"Ah yes, Zarcon's ship if I am correct." We both flinch at the name but nod. "What are your names?"

"I'm Pidge and this is Allura." I introduce us and bow, and Allura followed. It seemed like the right thing to.

"Rise." She told us in her almost melodic voice. "I think Sally would be a wonderful teacher for you, seeing as you already get along so well. Now go, learn as fast as you can. I have a feeling Zarcon is going to come to these waters again soon."

A week later

After we had perfected our man-luring voices, we were told that if Zarcon's ship came anywhere near here, the horn would blow ten times. After a week of getting situated, which is a very short amount of time to wait if you ask me, our horn blows. We were talking to Sally and Hailie, eating some leftover crab when it blew. We all looked at each other then Sally shooed us up to the surface claiming we will "feel a lot better once those bastards are dead!"

We swim up to the surface to see the storm has already started. We look over the crashing waves to find the ship tossing around and two new girls in the same position we were in all those years ago. Zarcon had not aged gracefully, still the same bitter face with wrinkles, a constant double chin, and you could tell he was balding, even if he was trying to cover it up. He was talking to them, most likely the same speech we were forced to listen to.

We swam up to the edge of the ship and did what we were taught to do best, sing. The men's eyes glazed over and the sailor controlling the ship turned the ship towards all the sharpened rocks near the shore. As the ship lurched around the girls were thrown overboard.

"Pidge!" Allura yelled at me. "The girls!"

"You keep doing that! I'll get them!" I yelled back.

She nodded at me with a worried look in her eyes and turned back to the task at hand.

As I dove from the wild waves above the surface to the serine blue waters under, I noticed the girls were struggling to stay alive. One of them seemed to have already given into the water, her mouth slightly open, while the other ones body was still twitching, trying to fight the urge to give in. I never get too connected to people quick, but it broke my heart to see them like that. I couldn't do anything to help them so I guided them to the sand on the bottom of the ocean, where they could lay until we got them back to where we first were.

Once I got back up to the surface I noticed that the ship was going around in circles.

"I didn't want to do it without you." Allura says above the noise of the storm.

I grin at her and we start singing together. Just as the tip of the ship began to touch the sharp edges of the rocks, I interrupted. "Wait!"

Allura looked at me, surprised that I didn't want this to happen, but stopped.

"It's not that I haven't been dreaming about this, it's just,"

"The sailors who were only following orders?" Allura questioned.

"No." I said, looking at her as if she was crazy. "I want Zarcon to die in our hands. Not the rocks."

She looked at me and smirked. "I like the way you think." We swam to the edge of the boat and grabbed him from the edge, pulling him to the shore all of the men still under our control.

Once he had been placed somewhere we could get to him again we forced the men to start moving towards the rocks again. As soon as the tip of the boat came in touch with the rocks again we could hear the wood start to break. It didn't all happen at once. The rocks pierced the front of the boat, making it start to sink. As soon as we were sure none of them were alive we went back to deal with Zarcon.

The first thing he said after we released him from our control was "What the hell just happened."

While he was blubbering about his men and his boat and reputation, Allura and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Who are you?" He finally asked.

"You may have known us in our past life. You brought us to this fate. Our names are Karma,"

"And Revenge." I add on.

"Wha-" then he saw our faces. His screams for mercy were heard by none and they stopped very abruptly.

Once back under the surface, we began going back and forth.

"I never would've thought of getting Zarcon!"

"And the past life and names part!"

"And your name! It was great!"

"And your singing was amazing!"

"Mine! Yours was incredible!"

After we had calmed down a bit, we just stayed in one spot grinning at each other. That's when I noticed how much I didn't notice about her before. The way her hair moves in the water, the way her eyes practically glow with mischief, how kissable her lips look. Before I knew it I was checking her out, and the crazy thing is I think she was doing the same thing. I looked up at her and our eyes locked. We stood like this for a while until a thought interrupted our moment.

"The girls." I blurted.

"Oh yeah," She said scratching the back of her neck. "where are they?"

"I put them down there." I pointed in the direction I put them. "We should probably take them back to our place."

"Until we know what to do that sounds like a good idea."

We swam down to where they were and carried them back to our house. On the way back we kept stealing glances of each other.

When we walked in the door we saw that Sally and Hailie were there.

"Hey girls!" Sally yelled then looked down to see the girls we were carrying.

"I couldn't rescue them in time." I said, somewhat ashamed.

"It's fine. Now they can stay with us right? It'll be fun!" Hailie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, cheering up a little at the end.

"Wow, look at how fast they're transforming!" Sally butted in, swimming up to us. As Allura and I swam to put them on some of our chairs, I did notice that their tails had already formed. They were both the same red and black scales. One had more black than red with black fins and the other had more red than black with red fins.

"They must be twins." Natasha observed. I nodded agreeing with her.

After about an hour and a half of talking about our first boat and the girls, We heard two gasps.

"Yup, most definitely twins." Sally confirmed as we all swam over to where they were sitting.

After explaining everything we could to them they introduced themselves as Daisy and Peggy. Allura and I instantly fell in love with them. We asked if there was any adoption type thing down under and they said not yet, but we could speak to The First about it. When we went to ask her about their lessons, we asked about adopting them. While she said it had never been done before, she was open to the idea and let it happen." I say, looking at my two girls.

"Now here we are, you guys are going to your first ship!" Allura says, her arm around my waist.

"Moms," They say, dragging out the word.

"There was no need to embarrass us." Peggy complains, even though we know they love our affection.

"Aw, but I love that story!" Allura says, ruffling their hair.

"Okay, okay enough with the talking, it's time for you guys to have a little fun!" I say, shooing them out the door.

"Be safe!" Allura yells after them. "And give them hell!"

"We will! Love you!" They yell back.

"We did a great job, didn't we." I say, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"The best." She replies.

After we swim back inside she hugs me from behind and starts kissing my neck. She whispers in my ear, "Now we have the house all to ourselves..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun


End file.
